


Good Night

by IReadAndWriteSometimes



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReadAndWriteSometimes/pseuds/IReadAndWriteSometimes
Summary: A little bit of silly fluffiness for my partner in crime.
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escapewithstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapewithstories/gifts).



Sharon Raydor was nearing the end of a very interesting Saturday.

It was supposed to be a quiet, lazy day, her and Andy's biggest undertaking, lunch at Ricky's place. Only her husband had other plans. He thought that practically kidnapping their youngest grandson after that lunch was a much better idea than lazing about their house, so without even bothering to ask if she was up to it, he did exactly that.

Now, hours later, after spending the rest of her day in a flurry of activity, laughter and utter fun, she actually contemplated patting Andy on the back, both literally and figuratively, for his brilliant thinking. It was a thought she discarded relatively quickly though. Andy had been entirely too smug about the toddler eagerly agreeing to come home with them, and as delighted about the turn of events she herself was, she knew better than to further stroke his already slightly overinflated ego. Besides, Thomas Raydor, the grandson in question, was doing a wonderful job of that all on his own.

It was bedtime, and at the wise age of two and a half, Tommy knew precisely what he wanted. Tonight he wanted very little to do with his grandmother, and after unceremoniously throwing her out of his room with a 'Bye-bye, Gwamma!' and much to his grandfather's delight, he sequestered Andy for his evening routine.

Surreptitiously, Sharon observed them. Getting the boy into his PJs involved Andy having to change into sleepwear as well, and brushing their teeth became a similarly shared endeavor. It was a lengthy affair, interrupted by bouts of giggly laughter and Andy's good natured grumbling, and Sharon loved every second of it. When it was finally time to settle Tommy into bed, unable to resist, she sneaked up all the way to the doorway to watch, and to her relief, received no complaints when she peeked into the room.

She found Tommy standing next to the bed, his arms crossed and a stubborn frown on his face. He would not climb under the covers. While he still preferred sleeping in his crib at home, sleeping in a regular bed usually wasn't an issue, but tonight he had other ideas. In his playful mood, he had set his eyes on his grandparents' bedroom, and seemed determined to talk his grandfather into allowing him to sleep with them there. Sharon watched with great amusement as Andy scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with a way to get the stubborn little boy to change his mind. She silently vowed to never let him hear the end of it if, yet again, he ended up being wrapped around the little finger of one of his grandchildren.

Luckily for Andy though, after some tough negotiations (made all the more difficult because they involved translating toddler English), a compromise was reached.

Tommy would sleep in this bed, so long as Andy not only joined him until he fell asleep, but also sang a song with him before he did. Sharon nearly giggled at the deer-in-headlights look on Andy's face when he deciphered that last demand. While she marvelled at the rare moments she caught her husband singing, he on the other hand, did so on demand only reluctantly, especially in front of an audience.

The only exception were their grandchildren.

Their requests he never refused, and barely even complained about, and when the request came from this particular grandchild, he never complained at all. None of their grandkids loved singing as much as Tommy. He was always humming a tune, be it one of the many melodies he picked up somewhere, or one of his own making, and more often than not he danced to it, too. It was one of the many things they loved about him, his lively energy almost contagious, and saying no would break their heart just as surely as it would his.

"You drive a tough bargain, little man," Andy grumbled, but in no way minded the presented excuse to cuddle with his grandson for a bit. In fact, the smug look he shot Sharon had her shaking her head at him in amusement.

Tommy giggled. "I tough," he repeated, pointing at himself.

"You sure are," Andy agreed on a laugh, then shooing him into bed, asked what song he was in the mood for.

Excitedly, Tommy started fiddling with his hands, and started singing, "Itsy bitsy 'pider, cwimbed the water'pout…"

"Oh," Andy sounded impressed, "we're doing the hand thingy, too, huh?" He straightened, when Tommy nodded his head, then rubbed his hands together, preparing. "Okay, let's see."

Not waiting for an invitation, Tommy started again, failing miserably at connecting his fingers properly, but doing it nonetheless. "Itsy bitsy 'pider, cwimbed up the water'pout…"

"Down came the rain, and washed the spider out," Andy joined in, being a tad more successful with the fingerplay.

When he swept his hands from side to side in a grand gesture underlining the song lyrics, the boy chuckled, and climbed into Andy's lap, wanting to do it with him. "Out came the sun," he sang loudly, grinning from ear to ear as Andy took his hands to move them in a picture of the rising star, "and dwied up all the wain..."

"...and the itsy bitsy spider…" Andy chimed in, throwing Sharon an amused look she quickly smiled back at.

"...cwimbed up the 'pout again!"

Sharon smiled affectionately as Tommy barely even finished, before starting the song all over again. He even tugged impatiently on Andy's hands, when he failed to immediately follow. Two more rounds they sang before Tommy's eyes finally started drooping, and his hands slowed down. By the time they reached that third 'again' his eyes had slipped closed, and instead of 'itsy bitsy 'pider,' a small sigh left him as he finally succumbed to the persistent pull of sleep, and his head fell back against his grandfather's chest.

Andy stayed a moment longer, and Sharon wondered if he was even aware of gently swaying while he kept quietly humming the tune until he was satisfied that Tommy was completely under. Carefully, he settled the boy on his pillow, and when he snuggled into it and let out another sigh, confirming he was still asleep, Andy tucked him in properly, and dropped a kiss into his hair before turning to leave.

Finding Sharon still standing in the doorway, he stopped in front of her and placed his hands on her waist. "Enjoyed the show?" he whispered.

She propped herself up on her toes and pecked his lips. "Very much," she said, then took his hand to walk him out. They paused only to turn out the light, and leave the door slightly ajar, before Sharon wrapped her hands around Andy's arm and led him to their bedroom.

"I love it when you do that," she told him.

"Put him to sleep?" he asked, chuckling.

"No," she said at length, even admonished him by lightly elbowing his side. "When you sing like that." They stepped into the bedroom, and she let go of him to walk on through to their ensuite, dropping her glasses on her nightstand along the way. "It's very sweet."

He followed her into the bathroom. "Sweet was never really a look I was going for," he informed her, but she saw him grinning in the mirror.

She met his eyes in the reflection, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Cute more to your liking?"

He laughed.

She went on, reaching for her toothbrush and some toothpaste, "How about adorable?"

He walked up to her until he was pressed against her back. "Nope," he brushed her hair aside and leaned down to kiss her neck, "not that one either."

She hummed at his touch, and leaned into him as she tried another. "Charming?"

"Hmm," his lips brushed against her shoulder, easily distracting her from the task of putting toothpaste on her toothbrush, "getting closer."

She tilted her head, granting him more access, but continued to taunt, "Attractive?"

He paused then, and gave her an unimpressed look through the mirror. "You can do better than that."

She laughed, let the things drop from her hands, then turned in his arms. She rather liked this game, even if she was risking giving him an even bigger head than he already had. She carefully splayed a hand across his chest, then rose to the balls of her feet until her breath could tickle his ear, and whispered, "Maybe dreamy?" She had to contain a grin when the hands on her hips twitched, then she upped her game. "Or delectable?" That prompted him to draw her in closer and place a kiss on her clavicle. "Oh, I know," she told him, a devious idea coming to her. Dropping her voice to where she knew it would drive him crazy, she went in for the kill shot, and breathed out, "Hot."

She had barely finished the already short word when his lips were on hers. She gasped, his roughness unexpected, but in no way unwelcome. Bunching up his T-shirt, she brought him flush against her, eagerly kissing him back, but just as she was contemplating postponing her evening routine until later, in perfectly executed revenge, he abruptly drew back, leaving her hanging.

"Wicked," he accused her, his hands squeezing her hips.

The low growl accompanying the word sent a shiver down her spine, and she forgot to be mad at him. It helped that he was faring barely better, for she could feel his excited heartbeat underneath her palm. She offered him a coy smile, then gave him a quick kiss she made sure only stoked the fire he just started, then gently pushed against his chest. "Go ahead, I'll join you in a minute."

He groaned, no doubt wanting nothing more than to have his way with her right then and there. Pulling her close for one more moment, as if contemplating doing exactly that, he finally whispered, "Hurry," and left.

She accompanied his exit with an amused laugh, but as promised, went through her evening ritual quickly. Still, by the time she slipped into bed next to him, they had both cooled down considerably. That allowed for her to make herself comfortable on her side to face him, and to touch upon her earlier subject.

"You know, I meant what I said."

Taking her more seriously now, he smiled. "I know."

She sighed, collecting her thoughts to say more. "You're always so wonderful with Nicole's boys, and I love that about you," she started, and when he gave her that half-smile of his she loved, too, she reached out for his cheek, "but the way you are with the youngest of our brood…" she trailed off, letting her hand glide down his face in a loving caress.

"What about it?" he prodded.

Her voice thinned with elation. "It just melts my heart."

He scooted close to her until he could drape his arm over her. "Right back at you, grandma," he teased, before giving her a slow, gentle kiss.

As their kiss deepened, Sharon rolled over onto her back, welcoming the warm weight of him when he followed. She slipped her hands under his shirt and moaned when he returned the favor by slipping a hand under her camisole. At the back of her mind, a small voice reminded her they had a two year old with an unpredictable sleep schedule just down the hallway, and maybe they shouldn't get too carried away, but when she felt Andy's fingers on her skin, all that went out the window and she arched her back, wantonly demanding more. She blindly reached for his other hand to lead it where she wanted his touch next, but instead of happily obliging, Andy suddenly stopped.

She opened her eyes, intent on complaining, but then caught the look on his face. There was something there, beyond immediate desire, that instantly pushed aside her disgruntlement. She lightly brushed the back of her fingers along the side of his face, and asked in a soft, concerned voice, "What is it?"

He took a breath. "You ever think about－" He cut himself off with a shake of his head. "Oh, never mind."

Rather intrigued now, she avoided his attempt to just pick up where they left off, and instead switched their positions until she lay half on top of him. "Think about what?"

He shrugged. "Just thinking about our kids and grandkids," he mumbled, his eyes focused on where he was slowly trailing his fingers down her arm.

She knit her brow at his vague answer, especially when he left it at that, but just as she was about to insist on an elaboration, it dawned on her.

She had thought about it, fleetingly, on several occasions over the years they'd been together. When Nicole's daughter was born, their first grandchild after the boys, and the little girl stole their hearts by merely existing, she had finally taken the time to properly analyze the thought. "About us, and a child of our own?" It was a tiny, intimate thought, and her soft, quiet voice was sure to underline it.

A shy smile flitted across Andy's features, and he slipped his fingers into her hair, brushing it out of her face. "Yeah," he confirmed gruffly.

Before they were married, they had, of course, talked a little about what ifs and if onlys. It went without saying that their respective paths in life, difficult as they may have been, were not ones they regretted in the grand scheme of things. In the easy contentment of their current lives, however, it was difficult not to entertain the idea of having spent thirty or forty years together by now, Sharon not having spent most of those years separated, Andy not having destroyed his family with alcohol. As unlikely as that idyllic scenario was, both were guilty of dreaming it up sometimes, but in the end they knew better than to question fate, let alone challenge it.

Still.

Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the delicate way in which Andy was curling a lock of her hair around his finger. "In another life," she finally said in almost a whisper, "yes, very much so." She turned her head, taking his hand to press a lingering kiss into his palm, and added thickly, "I would have loved nothing more."

He ran his thumb across her lower lip until she met his eyes again. The usual spark in his chocolate brown orbs was dulled, and a sadness tugged at their corners. Her own vision clouded over with unbidden tears, and he saw them instantly, for he moved so that he could clasp her cheeks, ready to wipe off any trace of them should they slip past her eyelashes. For a long moment she let him look at her like that, through her, straight to her very soul. These weren't tears of regret, or even of missed opportunities. When she thought of Ricky and Emily, and even Rusty, they never could be, she needed Andy to know that. And he did know, because in his own unguarded eyes, sad as they were, she did not only recognize his absolute love for her, he did not only mirror her silent longing, but there was a deep understanding in them, and he only confirmed it by murmuring in a low rough voice, "Me, too," before drawing her in for a languid kiss.

Unlike their earlier passionate exchange, this one barely even touched on her demanding primal needs. Instead, deep inside, she felt a tug at her tender heart strings that called for nothing more than basic closeness. So after simply kissing for a good, long while, she eased her head down to Andy's chest, and let him hold her. The backdrop of his steady heartbeat beneath her ear made for the perfect opportunity to wallow in the melancholy of the moment, and for a few moments she, and Andy surely too, did precisely that.

She was on the verge of falling asleep, when out of the blue, he said, "Not five though." Confused, she drew back a little to frown at him, and he quickly clarified, "Don't get me wrong. The five we have between us now? I love 'em to death. But raising all five at the same time?"

He feigned a shudder and when he did, she rolled off of him, laughing, the melancholic wallowing over just like that.

"Oh, Lord. Five pregnancies?" she asked, sounding mildly horrified even though her voice shook with continued laughter.

He chuckled, then proceeded to melt her heart a little bit more as he leaned over her. "I bet you were gorgeous," he splayed his hand across her middle, "during the two you did go through."

Another surge of emotion within her threatened to overwhelm her. Images of their younger selves, her pregnant, him fawning over her, maybe one kid already hanging off one of their hands, were all too easy to picture. But Andy was right to steer them back to levity, so she squeezed his hand in an effort to ground herself, then rolled her eyes. "Yes, huge belly, swollen ankles and epic mood swings. I was a sight to behold. I can show you photos."

Andy ignored her sarcasm. "To behold indeed," he decided solemnly, and before she could disagree, kissed her again.

Soon neither one was in the mood for any more conversation. Andy's hands found their way underneath her camisole again, stirring their earlier primal needs, and she diligently started working on divesting him of his T-shirt. She was just about to slide it over his head, when a sound caused them both to freeze.

They shared a look, almost relieved, thinking they'd imagined it when they heard it again. Their doorknob was rattling and somebody, it wasn't hard to guess who, was trying to get in.

Andy sighed, dropping his forehead to Sharon's. "Why again did I bring him over?" he asked rhetorically, causing Sharon to laugh.

She tried to wiggle out from under him so she could let the boy in, but Andy wouldn't budge. "Maybe he'll go away," he mumbled, even though he was slipping his arms back into his T-shirt.

She chuckled, a sarcastic, "Sure," on her lips.

Finally, he pecked her one more time, then rolled down to his pillow to let her get up. By then, Tommy was knocking insistently on the door, no doubt having grown frustrated over not being able to open it.

"The second he finally figures out how to turn that knob," Andy laughed, watching Sharon as she rounded the bed, "we'll have to start locking the door."

"Or keep our hands off each other when the kids sleep over," she suggested jokingly, giggling when Andy quickly scoffed at the idea.

"As if," she heard him add just as she opened the door.

A bleary eyed Tommy looked up at her, his hand dropping from where he was banging it against the door, and she bent down to his level. "Hey, sweety," she gently clasped his arms, "what are you doing up?"

He merely rubbed his eyes, and without a single sound, walked head first into her chest.

Instinctively, Sharon wrapped her arms around him, but shot Andy a surprised look. When he shrugged, she asked her grandson, "You wanna join me and grandpa?"

"Mhmm." She felt him nodding against her.

She picked him up, and he immediately held on to her tightly, burying his face in her neck. She wondered what was up, but in the few short steps it took to carry him to the bed, he went completely limp in her arms, his breathing evened out, and he was out like a light again. Careful not to wake him, she laid him down between her and Andy, then slipped under the covers herself.

"Nightmare?" she wondered, stroking the boy's hair as he slept.

"Or sleepwalking?" Andy offered. His hand, too, had reached for the small human, only he was running it gently down his back.

Sharon sighed, not liking either option. "At least he's asleep again," she decided thankfully.

"Yeah," Andy agreed.

They lapsed into silence for a while, Sharon never ceasing to watch the boy or to stroke his hair. She would mention this to the boy's parents, just in case he was starting to sleepwalk, but otherwise decided to file it under his still irregular sleep pattern. She didn't mind the interruption either. He was so pure and so sweet, it was actually a wonder she and Andy hadn't caved in earlier and let him sleep with them. In fact, the doting grandmother in her rather marveled at this outcome, because it meant his cute, little face would be the first thing she saw in the morning, and she could think of few lovelier sights to wake up to.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that, while her attention lay with their grandson, Andy's was entirely on her.

She only noticed when he let out an unexpected chuckle, and she was prompted to look at him.

At her unvoiced question, he waved her off with a smile, but said quietly, "You're sweet, too, you know."

She laughed, careful not to wake Tommy. That man, she thought, mentally shaking her head. He was just as horrible as the kids, so rudely stealing her heart and then filling it with all this joy. How she got so lucky, she still did not understand, but she had long since stopped trying to. Silently, she beckoned for Andy to lean in closer. When she could reach him, she kissed him over the sleeping child's head, and only managed to mumble the foremost thought on her mind, "I love you."

Andy smiled, letting their kiss linger a moment longer. "I love you more," he told her. When she indulgently smiled at his cheesy line, he grinned, then made himself comfortable to join Tommy in the land of dreams. "Good night," he added.

"Good night," she whispered back, and when soon, she dropped off, too, the last thing she remembered was thinking it had been a very good night indeed.


End file.
